Creepypastas in Japan
by Masters Of Evil O.O
Summary: A trip to Japan and what do you get? Adventure, drama, and... romance? Here a group of friends visit a good old friend of theirs in Japan, but what happens when they run into a group of strangers known as the creepypastas? Will this trip lead them to their final hours here on Earth... or will it lead them all to a new future?


-Prologue-

* * *

Samantha, who's studying abroad in Japan, has sent her friend, Hannah, an invitation, hoping that her and the rest of their friends would come and stay in Japan with her for a few weeks to celebrate her birthday. It was mostly boring there and the house was too big for just one person. So when Hannah gets the letter in the mail she's so excited and informs the others about the trip. They all agreed to go, but Emma invites two friends of hers that her other friends haven't met to go along as well. However, what'll happen when they all meet a strange group of people in the notorious 'Suicide Forest' near where Sam lives? Will secrets revealed destroy the bond of friendship these friends have? Will they be able to survive this road trip? And will love blossom in the air and conquer all?

* * *

-OC Descriptions-

**Hannah:**  
At just under 5' foot with medium length black hair, and startling silver eyes. Hannah is medium build with just the perfect amount of muscled skin, she's definitely one to catch you're attention, but she's also super aggressive and not one to play around. Having lived in a tough neighborhood half her life she knows the way of the world and just how to manipulate it to her liking when needed to. She's known Emma for a long time and considers her a close friend so it's no surprise when she asks her to go with her to Japan. But there's also another motive she's got. Hannah invites Emma's friend along too, E. Jack. She doesn't know why but she's drawn to the way he is and wants to know the secret behind his late night escapades he is known for. Now, she's loud, quirky but also has the brains to back it all up. What happens when she goes on a trip with all her friends and catches Jack out one night in the Suicide Forest, wearing an odd mask over his face? And what about his strange behavior when the others are around?

**Sam:**  
At just over 5' foot she's got a spunky sorta attitude and a smile that'll light up a room. She's got dark brown hair in a tight pigtail upon her head and dark brown, almost black eyes that seem to follow you wherever you go and can pick you out of a crowd like no other, she's definitely one to confide to. She grew up in a tense and rough atmosphere with her mother and step-father but always went to her friends with a smile upon her face, but it was always those two, Emma and Hannah who saw right through her pain and she's been friends with them ever since. What happens when she invites them over to her house in Japan and meets a boy who likes to wear hats all the time and baggy pants that need no help to stay up? Will she take the chance to get close to someone or runaway and be alone once again?

**Andrew: **  
He likes to play pranks on others and is known for carrying around his camera to catch people unaware when they're doing something sneaky, he is the jokester of the group that Hannah invites to Japan. He grew up with a small tight-knit family and knows how people work. He is also the quiet and nerdy one when in public but could also take you down in a second flat, thanks to his training from an old friend when he was in high school. He's got dark hair splayed around his head and deep chocolatey eyes that seems to know everything you're trying to hide. He's around 5'4 and doesn't mind smarting off with his sassy attitude. What happens when he gets to Japan and meets a strange boy who likes to wear suits and seems to never be around after hours, and what happens when Andrew makes the connection between the boy and the reason his camera goes static-ey when he's around him? Will Andrew be okay with the secret the boy is desperately trying to hide or will he run with his tail between his legs? Can there be love between such opposites? And what if the strange boy isn't going to let Andrew go?

**Emma:**  
Don't be fooled by those innocent violet eyes or snowy white hair that casually sits in a spiky ponytail upon her hair cause if you get on Emma's bad side it's bye, bye for you. Standing over 5', Emma is known for a scar that goes over right over her right eye. She's one tomboy with a personality that could change ever second. Being an orphan since she was 5, Emma was the odd kid out and stayed at the orphanage till she was 15. First night out on her own she ran into Jeff the Killer and E. Jack, they spared her and Emma came to know the rest of the creepypastas, but she hadn't seen the others for 3 years now. Over the time she knew about the creepypastas, Emma became friends with Hannah and her friends, but Hannah seemed like her best friend. However, Emma still hides the secret of the creepypastas from her friends, will a trip to Japan change that? What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? Will Emma be forced to leave everyone she knows and loves or will one killer help her through it all?

**Emily:**  
The one who can be a totally bitch at the wrong time is how to describe this chick. Just a bit over 5', Emily thinks she knows everything and controls everyone. Her hair is dirty blonde that sits in a ponytail most of the time and her light blue eyes hide behind a sheet of glass as she wears her glasses around all the time. Her friends that she just hangs around with to look cool don't really like her when she turns into the crazy bitch that she really is. So what happens when she and one of her 'friends' get into a fight? How will Emily react when she finds out who her 'friends' been really hanging out with? Can she make them see sense or go as far as making a deal to have them eliminated? However, what happens if Emily gets more out of the deal than she bargained for?

**Daenir:  
**Also known as Eren, or Erin, depending on who you know him as. He's got a secret he's been trying to hide for years. With semi-long shaggy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes with long lashes surrounding, he isn't lacking in the looks department. But for an elemental who has a thing for playing with fire he seems to attract too much attention. What happens when he gets found out by a group of kids who seem to have their own secrets to hide. And why is it, when Hannah and the others first meet him, something about him strikes her as achingly familiar? Will he be able to keep his secret hidden? Will he be able to _stay_ hidden? Or will all hell break loose and a series of murders be blamed solely on him? And what about the whispers of thought that keep punctuating his brain, causing him to loose all coherent thought?

* * *

SilentxEclipse: Hmm... that actually went better than I thought... for a prologue.

Decency Damned: Yeah. Mind ending this prologue now? I really need some coffee. *Gets up from her chair and walks to the door*

SilentxEclipse: Fine, but this time save some for me because last time you drank the entire pot, we were cleaning the house for a week.

Decency Damned: *Door Slamming and footsteps rushing downstairs*

SilentxEclipse: Fuck... okay, please give us your thoughts in the kindest manner you can possibly manage for us and we'll see you all next time in Chapter 1. *Leaves the room in a hurry* Put that pot down or you're not gonna see the light of day ever again!

Decency Damned: -guttural war cry- NEVER!


End file.
